1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coating apparatus and a coating method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A CIGS solar cell formed by semiconductor materials including a metal such as Cu, Ge, Sn, Pb, Sb, Bi, Ga, In, Ti, and a combination thereof, and a chalcogen element such as S, Se, Te, and a combination thereof has been attracting attention as a solar cell having high conversion efficiency (for example, see Patent Documents 1 and 2). For example, a CIGS solar cell has a structure in which a film including four types of semiconductor materials, namely, Cu, In, Ga, and Se is used as a light absorbing layer (photoelectric conversion layer).
In a CIGS solar cell, since it is possible to reduce the thickness of the light absorbing layer compared to a conventional solar cell, it is easy to install the CIGS solar cell on a curved surface and to transport the CIGS solar cell. For this reason, it is expected that CIGS solar cells can be used in various application fields as a high-performance, flexible solar cell. As a method of forming the light absorbing layer, a method of forming the light absorbing layer through depositing or sputtering is conventionally known (for example, see Patent Documents 2 to 4).